


In the starry forest we find home

by PastelAnna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abused Keith (Voltron), Abused Lance (Voltron), Abusive Parents, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, anorexic pidge | katie holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelAnna/pseuds/PastelAnna
Summary: late at night in the starry forest 4 teens meet in a tree house to watch the world move around them.lance is the popular kid at school but when he gets home he has to deal with his abusive parents.pidge is anorexic who cant find beauty in her shelf so she puts beauty in her art.hunk is the class clown who has a psych uncle and a mother with health issues.keith is a foster kid whos dad left him for a diffrent family he grow up not begin wanted and tack advantage of and just wants it to end.what happends when the 4 teens meet and find a trure home in the stars.





	In the starry forest we find home

*In the office*

*Pidge P.O.V*

I looked at the fake plant in this bland office the same lady that helped her in here lead a black haired boy in "alright stay here with Katie until you're schedules are done you'll must likely be in the same class sense we don't have much open classes" she pointed to the chair next to me. The boy sate next to her but said nothing not like I expected him to. We sate there for about fifteen minuets "well this is tacking forever" he mumbled "tell me about it" I say with out thinking. He snorted at that "how long have you been here" "well about thirty minutes" "well that sucks I guess will be here for a while" "yah" 

*Thirty minutes latter*

A man walked to me and the boy who form our little conversion I leaned his name was keith "here's your schedules its forth period now so ill send someone to show you two around" me and keith nodded. As a boy about 4 inches taller then me he shows us around until we make our way to the math classroom. When we got there the teacher introduced us "good morning class as you can see we have two new students today be nice to them" we made our way two the back where our seat's where as class started.

*At lunch time*

Me and keith made our way to a lunch table in the back of the cafeteria i sat down and got out my sketch book to finish my sketch i started a few days ago "aren't you gonna eat something" he asked. My stomach turned at the thought of eating "nah i had a large lunch'" i lied he didn't ask anymore quotients as we sat the keith slowly eating it almost look like he was hurt but i didn't say anything and me drawing.

after lunch we made our way to the rest of our class i noticed him limping i still didn't say anything when school was over i went to wait for my mom as he started walking home "i guess ill see you tomorrow"  
"yah ill see you then" he said as he walked away my vison began to get fuzzy. 

I woke up next to one of greens paws i looked up a her confused she laughed "you were sharing memories remember" it click to me oh yah i was bounding with green she wanted to know how i meet keith because we seemed close "oh ok" i sigh " can i sleep here tonight its kind of late" "anytime cub" she purred as my eyes began to close falling into a restful sleep.


End file.
